User blog:XSCENEx/Book 1 Reality codes : Lesson 3 - Mathematical work with Reality codes
Mathematical Equation for Reality codes This is a very hard section this time, so please read careful. We use the variable ar for action->reaction code types. We use the variable ev for environment code types. We use the variable em for emotional/aura types. For example following: x = 89790827aba348a3b48484ar4dadddb6939ae95495 Solution ? How to do that? Well, first the parts: 89790? -> A 89790 progression! So, this means that we have a order. Now what sort of order could this be? We don't know (We can't know that yet, but more about knowing the order later.) So, following: x = 89790827aba348a3b48484ar4dadddb6939ae95495 | -> 89790 x = ar = Action->Reaction Type. This is the easy way. Lesson 1 - Linking/Addition of Reality codes = Shorting reality codes This is a very hard way to do. Since you have to compare those both codes. "23888338388838aa74784888aa88aabb8822883939" and "89790827aba348a3b48484ar4dadddb6939ae95495" How to do that now? Well, we could just do this: 23888338388838aa74784888aa88aabb882288393989790827aba348a3b48484ar4dadddb6939ae95495 See, that's too long. So, the Nature was thinking: "Huh, why not shorting the code?" -> And so, the Linking/Addition respectively Shorting reality codes. So, first noticing the progressing way: First one: - Burger progression = Warm energy is around there. - aabb appears, which means that it has a strong algorithm. 2th: - 89790 progression, so a order of a Psi-Ball or any energy construct. - 827aba348 is the order. This shows the triple burger of tripling. - a3b48484ar4dadddb6939ae95495 is the energy construct. Since it haves the triple d it most have a roundly form, so we can go out this must be a Psi-Ball. Comparing: the first one doesn't have the 89790 progression, but it haves a burger progression. However, the 2th does also have a burger. Now calculation: Every double or triple number or letter, will be made to one: 23888338388838aa74784888aa88aabb882288393989790827aba348a3b48484ar4dadddb6939ae95495 gets to: 2'38383838'a'747'848a8ab8283989790827aba348a3b48484ar4dadb6939ae95495 Now you get it, don't you? Still not? Expected that. Well, you can see you just made a 38 progression. So, you can short codes that much, that you're changing the progression, but not it's actual function. However, for a 38 progression you just need ONE 38, so remove all 38's: 2'38'a'747'848a8ab8283989790827aba348a3b'4848'4ar4dadb6939ae95495 We're done in a miniute. Now, look at the the 48's. You only need one, remove the other one. 2'38'a'747'848a8ab8283989790827'aba'348a3b'48'4ar4'dad'b6939ae95495 Now we come to the burger shorting. There are some allowed burgers and disallowed burgers. Lettered burgers are crap. Such like aba, dad or anything like that. Allowed are: a8a, since it has a number. Remove them. Also, 4ar4 is disallowed. Only numbers can be enclosed. Numbers can't enclose letters and letters can't enclose other letters. 2'38'a'747'848'a8a'b8283989790827348a3b'48'b6939ae95495 Now the code is shortened that much, it's done. Now it's 47 characters long! Wow great, we didn't even changed the original function of it! We linked the two codes together to one! Lesson 3 - Undo the shortened code A undo action isn't possible anymore, since we can't remember what triple, double etc. numbers or letters where included. So a shortened code is shorten and can't go back into the original state, only if you have the original code. Lesson 4 - The four elements Elements are also defined in Reality code. There are way more elements, but these are way too much to explain them, also some of these elements aren't in my hand. Water: "127777777437734734994777437437843590112bae" -> The 7's are showing the water. Air: "2894699'ade'8357'deee'87358938'3011'23'599'3682381" -> the eee or 3011 also ade. Earth: "246'79837'223689748964923878a43687'7c7'4375408" -> Complete mess of the numbers. The big burger, (It's not 7 everytime, just the algorithm!!!!!) and 7c7. (Before you ask, when 7c7 is possible, but it's useless memory. Actually you can remove 7c7 since you can't enclose letters.) Fire: "1670492'393'2872893769847'88'9346789347092782" -> NO LETTER! The 88 is a important factor, same goes for 393. Category:Blog posts